The Monarchial Murderer
by AuKatzen
Summary: Li Syaoran, notorious for taking women in his kingdom, then beheading them once he was bored with them. Which normally happened within the week. When Sakura is summoned to the castle, she goes against her natural, and very smart, instinct, and obeys.
1. Chapter 1

**In the life of Li Syaoran, a woman's life meant absolutely nothing. He would consistently bring women home, use them for one night, and then behead them the next time a pretty woman walked across his path. Was there none who could tame him? Many thought so. But one knew that he was able to love, to care, to nurture a relationship for more than a one-night stand. But who could?**

**The Story That Never Ends**

**Chapter 1**

There was a certain kingdom in a certain world of this certain universe.

This kingdom contained certain types of people.

These certain people were loving, caring, and completely perfect.

That is why there isn't any point in telling their story.

But there is a point in telling a story in another kingdom in that same world, whose people were full of hate, dislike, poverty, and evil.

Why, you ask?

Because a perfect life is nothing to talk about. A kingdom in which there is no spontaneity, no surprise, no worries turned to happiness, nothing but perfect people. Spontaneity is what makes life amazing and beyond the bounds of perfection. That is why this certain kingdom full of hate and evil is the most perfect kingdom to tell about.

Yelan, the current leader of the country. A compassionate heart, buried in thick layers of the coldest ice known in this universe. Weary glances had been cast from her throne every time that she saw a certain man pass in the royal hall.

Li Syaoran, the most known and adored man in this certain kingdom. Why he was adored, his mother did not know. She saw the same thing every day, only completely different.

But it wasn't her son that she saw differently every day. He always wore the same compassionate smile, always gave the same kiss on the cheek, always cupped the girl's face as if it really meant something to him. But the next day, that same girl, that same cheek, that same cupped face, was sitting in the valley full of beautiful dead bodies outside. Then her son would walk in with another pretty young girl, giving her the same treatment as if he hadn't killed a woman yesterday, giving the real looking smile that was nothing but excellent training from the only other man who would ever be so cruel to a beautiful face: his father.

Was there nothing that Yelan could do to stop him? Oh, there were many things that she could do to stop him. But she knew that his craving was just like his father's, and there would one day be a woman who could trick him into loving again. It wasn't as if there were a scarcity of pretty women in this kingdom; there was rarely an ugly face on the street. That is why she let him kill off the worst of them, the ones who ran around as if they had something the rest of the kingdom didn't. But all they had were cheap faces and an empty soul. And even if he picked one with a decent soul, they would go to a better place.

That is why she let him continue.

Because one day, he would find her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As you already know, there was no scarcity of beautiful women in this world. That was not the case for Daidouji Tomoyo. Her milky white skin, her raven colored hair, her silky eyes. She was so beyond beautiful that she was hated more than any in that kingdom.

So, of course, when she was summoned to the Li Castle, no one shed a tear outside of her own home. Many were happy, though, because they knew what happened when a pretty girl, at least twenty years old, was summoned to the infamous Li Syaoran.

But although many didn't care, one did. Kinomoto Sakura, the only other girl in the kingdom that was so complexly beautiful.

Kinomoto Sakura was not like the other girls in the kingdom in any way possible. She, in fact, had an actual soul, she, in fact, loved everyone equally, and she, in fact, was not just another face.

So, when she saw Daidouji-san, they became bound to each other like no other friendship this kingdom has ever seen.

They loved each other.

They cared about each other.

And that is why the world hated them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kinomoto Sakura was found walking down a dirt beaten path far away from the rest of the town. That road led to a small cottage, which was all that she and Daidouji-san needed to live in. Seeing as they were complete social outcasts, and even their own aristocratic parents didn't want them, they were fine in a house built for scum.

"Tomoyo-san, I'm back from town," Sakura said happily as she entered the cottage.

Tomoyo looked up from the kitchen where she was washing dishes. Seeing Sakura, she smiled contentedly. "Was everything okay?"

Sakura's face suddenly dropped. "Actually, Tomoyo-san..."

Tomoyo set down the dish in her hand. "Is it about the king?"

Sakura shook her head slowly. "Not the king again, Tomoyo-san... The prince, Li Syaoran-sama."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Don't worry about me, Sakura-san, I will be fine at Li-sama's castle. I'm sure that I'll be taken care of and have lots of fun!" Tomoyo said happily as she stood by the royal family's carriage.

"Are you sure, Tomoyo-san?" Sakura looked at Tomoyo with weary, confused eyes.

Tomoyo's smile dropped. They both knew she would not be fine. "Only call me Tomoyo," she whispered. Giving Sakura one last hug and holding back her tears, Tomoyo stepped into the carriage and closed the door that seperated her from the only life she ever loved.

"Wish me luck, Sakura..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Three days went by, and Sakura had no information about Tomoyo's stay. Five more days passed. Then ten.

A month passed, and Sakura finally was forced to go into town to buy more groceries.

But as she entered the town, there was no sign of Tomoyo anywhere. Sakura slowly walked over to the message board, hoping to see a release date of some kind.

There was none.

Sakura walked over to the nearest fruit stand.

"Excuse me, but have you heard anything about Daidouji Tomoyo-san in the past month?" she asked, her voice shaky.

The woman looked up from her charts, scowling. She pointed rudely up to the castle.

Sakura looked that way.

Oh, how she wished she didn't.

Outside the castle, there was a tree stump.

On that tree stump was a raven haired woman.

Above that raven haired woman was a man.

In that man's hand was an axe.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

There were no groceries brought back from the town that day.

The only thing brought back was a broken heart.

And many, many, many tears.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Kinda weird plot, heh...**

**HAHA I KILLED SOMEONE**

**...Sorry, I've been reading Bleach, it got me in a killing mood...**


	2. Chapter 2

**In a crappy mood.**

**Die.**

**Sorry.**

**The Story That Never Ended**

**Chapter 2**

There was a certain kindgom of a certain world in a certain universe.

This kingdom was full of war, peace, crime, and punishment.

But that is nothing that I should talk about.

Why?

They are already books.

So I shall tell you about another kingdom of this world in this universe.

A certain kingdom with a woman named Kinomoto Sakura.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The tragic death of Daidouji Tomoyo had been five years ago. Sakura, being sixteen at the time, was four years younger than Daidouji-san.

Now Sakura was twenty-one, making her living off the two acre farm in her backyard. But Sakura had grown bitter and malice over the past five years, secluding herself from the world. She hadn't gone outside since, wishing only to stay in her small cottage and live alone.

Sakura was currently waiting for her maid to bring back groceries from town when she heard the clicking of horses' feet. Looking out the window, she saw a carriage with the Li symbol on the side.

A regal looking man stepped out of the front and opened the door to the back. Out stepped the most beautiful, yet cold, woman Sakura had ever seen.

Sakura stepped away from the window, as if she couldn't even stand to look at the woman approaching the door.

The knock came.

"..." Sakura began to panic. She knew that if she answered the door, that woman would intimidate her to no end. But if she didn't open it, the Li's would surely kill her.

Intimidation wins.

Slowly the door opened, revealing the woman of elegance. Her long black hair swept over her shoulders and down her body, clashing elegantly with her bright red silk kimono.

"Kinomoto Sakura, does she live here?" the woman's voice demanded.

Sakura quivered. "I am Kinomoto Sakura."

The woman nodded. "May I come in?" she said, with no heir of question whatsoever.

Sakura opened the door wider, already growing weary of this regal woman. Who was this woman, to barge into her house?

Never mind how rude she was. She still needed to serve tea.

"Now, Kinomoto-san, there is a certain order of business I need to conduct with you."

Sakura sat stiffly in her chair, thinking only of the things the Li family had done over the past years.

"I am Li Yelan, the current queen of this kingdom. My son, Li Syaoran, has been searching for the most suitable woman to be his bride, and you are now eligible since you are over twenty."

Sakura's eyes widened. Her, go to the Li's castle? Certain death for twenty-plus women.

"Um, I hate to be rude, but I really don't want to be Li-sama's wife, or get anywhere near him," Sakura whispered hesitantly.

Yelan smiled, sipping her tea silently. "I think that once you get to know my son, you will change your mind."

Translation: It doesn't matter if you never want to see my son, you're coming to my castle.

"O-okay," Sakura squeaked.

"I'm glad you understand," Yelan beamed, standing up. "I'll be sending a carriage out at six-o-clock sharp. No need to bring any clothes," she said, eyeing Sakura's stained and filthy work dress.

"Yes, Li-sama."

Yelan left the house and entered her carriage. As soon as it was out of sight, Sakura let the tears fall.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was 5:57. Sakura stood outside her cottage with a small suitcase. She was as nervous as when Tomoyo was sent off to the Li castle, only this time no one was there to comfort her.

A few minutes later, a slightly smaller carriage than the queen's pulled up to her cottage. Sakura gulped and reached out to open the door, but it was opened from the inside. Sakura clambered in and put her suitcase on the floor. Sighing deeply, she pondered her current situation.

_How was Tomoyo able to smile when she left?_

Sakura forced tears away as the ride began.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After two hours, the carriage stopped. Sakura gasped. She was here.

A small man opened the door for her, smiling somewhat evilly. "Enjoy your stay, madam," he croaked.

Sakura gulped and exited the carriage. Standing in front of her was a castle more than fifty acres large.

"...What have I gotten myself into?"

The little man led her in through the main gates.

A long hall waited in front of them. The little man turned around and smirked.

"I'm gonna have to leave you here. The seventeenth door to the right is where you need to be," he croaked evilly.

Sakura gulped and started her walk down the long hall.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Fifteen... Sixteen... Seventeen."

Sakura stood in front of the door helplessly. What awaited her in the seventeenth door on the right?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**My birthday is in a week.**

**Buy me things.**

**sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This girl in my class keeps sending me hate notes.**

**Because I think she's a lesbian.**

**Not really.**

**The Story That Never Ended**

**Chapter Three**

Kinomoto Sakura stood in front of the door, uncertain of what awaited her. Her fingers itched to turn the gold handle, yet her mind wished of nothing but her warm cottage in the woods.

Finally getting a hold of her emotions, Sakura grabbed the handle and pushed it open.

Inside was a large laundry room, with dozens of water basins and racks filled with a wide variety of different garmets. There were quite a few maids bustling about, hanging up and taking down, scrubbing and washing, folding and ironing. Sakura meekly stepped in, afraid that she had the wrong room.

Walking up to the nearest maid, Sakura tried to act as politely as possible. "Excuse me, miss, but-"

The maid suddenly shot up from her basin. "Kinomoto Sakura-sama, it is a pleasure to meet you!" The other maids heard this and saw Sakura, bowing respectfully. Sakura stood in shock.

"Ehh, you don't have to bow," Sakura croaked. She had never been respected in her life, let alone have a whole room of women bowing to her.

"Kinomoto-sama, I am glad that there is finally a woman with a heart at this castle. We have heard about you," she whispered, all the maids gathering closer, "but we didn't think that Li-sama would actually call for a _peasant_ to be his... girlfriend."

Sakura laughed. "Girlfriend?"

The maid sighed. "Well, we certainly shan't call you what we usually call his women."

Sakura smiled. "I'm glad to have made some friends already."

The maids chorused laughter. "I am Chiharu," the first maid spoke, "and this is Rika, Naoko..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura, after meeting all the maids, was rushed up to her room with hundreds of different dresses to try on.

"You must look spectacular for Li-sama tonight! If not, well..." Chiharu trailed off, untying the back of Sakura's current dress.

Sakura gulped. She knew very well what would happen.

"But no need to think about that now! I'm sure that this dress will be perfect on you." She held up a misty rose gown with jade green and cream colored embroidery. Sakura gasped at its beauty.

"This is beautiful! But I could never wear something so gorgeous-"

"Nonsense! You're one of the most beautiful girls Li-sama has ever chosen! I can only think of one other that came close..."

Sakura inhaled sharply. She knew who they were talking about.

"As a matter of fact, you two are much alike-"

"Could I please try the dress on? It's so beautiful," Sakura interrupted, purposely leaving the maid no choice but to surrender the subject.

"Of course, Kinomoto-san," Chiharu beamed. She slowly took off Sakura's outer peasant-like clothes and carefully fitted the dress onto Sakura, rambling about random things the maids did in the castle. Sakura listened intently, coming to the conclusion that Li was going to be fat, ugly, and rude.

"Oh, Kinomoto-san, you're beyond gorgeous!" Chiharu said ecstatically.

Sakura turned to the mirror. The gown _was _gorgeous on her. The fit was perfect, the color suited her beautifully, and she felt regal in it.

"Please, Chiharu-chan," she whispered, "make me look this beautiful every day."

"But what other way to present the most beautiful angel for Li-sama?" Chiharu chimed.

Sakura, for the first time after Tomoyo's death, thought of her life... content.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"The third fork goes on the...left?" Sakura asked hesitantly. Chiharu sighed as she stood from her spot on the long dining table and waked over to Sakura. "You have a lot to learn, Kinomoto-san," she sighed happily, placing the third fork on the right side of her plate.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Five hours later, Sakura sat in her new room, even more nervous than when she first left her house. She was to meet Li-sama soon.

Chills were sent down her spine.

Finally, a knock was heard on her door. She muttered a welcome to Chiharu, who held a brush.

"Your hair could use a touch-up," she whispered, smiling slightly. Sakura only looked down at the ground.

Oh, Kinomoto-san, please cheer up," Chiharu whispered, brushing Sakura's hair delicately.

Sakura emitted a soft smile. "If only Li-sama were blind..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present Kinomoto Sakura-san of Kyoto, Japan."

The two gigantic doors in front of her opened slowly, revealing a large room decorated beautifully with a long table in the middle of it. Seated at it were many different men and women, most of which looked born for royalty. Sakura carefully walked inside the room, afraid that she looked like a fool.

"Please have a seat, Lady Sakura," a young man said politely, pulling out a chair around the middle of the table. Sakura thanked the man and sat down slowly. There was a large man with a graying moustache to her right, Yelan-sama to her left, and an empty seat in front of her. She was somewhat ungrateful to have Yelan-sama next to her, but was quickly began to converse with her, finding nothing else to do.

"Ladies and gentleman, the prince, Li Syaoran-sama!"

Sakura looked up from her lap toward the doors. What she expected was not there.

Her presumtion was beyond opposite.

Instead of fat, he was well built. Instead of a spoiled appearance, his clothes were slightly laid back and less formal than her own. And instead of ugly...

He was NOT.

With amber eyes that sparked like the sun, yet held a mischevious glint to them, and so many more things that made him beyond handsome, he was more than she had ever imagined.

"Evening," he smirked, sauntering over to the table. Yelan rolled her eyes, causing Sakura to giggle silently. "Syaoran, you could show some respect," she chided.

"Sorry, mother," Li-sama laughed, sitting down in the chair across from Sakura. She looked down to her lap and wished that he would never even notice her.

"And who, mother, is this beautiful lady sitting next to you?"

Sakura kept her eyes glued to her lap, hoping that Yelan-sama was sitting next to a girl on her left side, too.

"Ah, yes. This is Lady Kinomoto Sakura," Yelan said pleasantly. Sakura huffed slightly and looked up to greet him, but was paralyzed by his eyes.

He smirked. "A pleasure, Lady Sakura-san." Li-sama gently grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly. Sakura felt the blood rush to her face.

"The pleasure is mine, Li-sama," Sakura forced. Li-sama lauged. "Call me Syaoran. Li-sama makes me sound too old."

"O-okay."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Who wants a cookie?**

**steals sister's cookies**

**there you go.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there, dedicated readers. **

**I am now going to post the first chapter of this story.**

**I'm a little behind, aren't I?**

**Chapter 4**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura trudged to her room, unaware of the people staring at her. She had tried: to be ladylike, polite, modest, and sensitive to the prince. But it wasn't as easy as she had thought. All he did was stare at her, sending shivers down her spine. She would attempt to start conversation, and he would cast it down, preferring to stay silent.

What was it that infuriated her so much about him? His piercing amber eyes? His sharp yet subtle interest in her? Or, the fact that he wore a mask of kindness when all he really was inside... was a demon?

But what did it matter, anyway? All she had to do was escape through her convenient balcony that night, move far away, and start life over again.

Upon entering her room, though, Sakura found Chiharu sitting on her bed. When she saw Sakura she quickly jumped up and hugged her. "Oh, I heard you were wonderful!" she whispered happily.

"Oh, Chiharu-chan..." Sakura looked into the maid's eyes and saw nothing but compassion and sensitivity. "You've made my day!"

"Nani?"

"Thank you so much for making me look way prettier than I really am. I owe you my life!"

Chiharu laughed and hugged Sakura. "My pleasure."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning, Sakura woke up and looked around. She was alive, and that put somewhat of a peace in her mind. But there was still the fact that she had to spend more time with Li-sama.

Sakura slowly rolled onto the floor with a loud thud.

Chiharu entered the room with her trusty comb and brush to find Sakura on the floor in a pile of sheets. "Kinomoto-san?"

"I'm sorry, Chiharu-chan, but I'm weeping in agony. Can I get ready later?"

"Of course, Kinomoto-san."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So... the Li Clan was formed three hundred years ago by Li-sama's great grandfather, Kin Gwan Li-sama?" Sakura droned as she sat in the study, holding a very large book entitled "HISTORY OF THE GREATEST CLAN TO EVER DOMINATE THE EARTH: THE LI CLAN'S RISE TO POWER AND CONTRIBUTION TO THE UNIVERSE: VOLUME 1."

"...No, Kinomoto-san. We say it suchly: Li Kin Gwan-dono. But you were quite close!" Chiharu said, feeling quite sorry for Sakura.

"You know what?" 

"What, Kinomoto-san?"

"Screw this."

"...screw?"

Sakura slammed the book shut and jumped out of her chair. "Yes, Chiharu-chan." Grabbing Chiharu's hand, they ran out of the study and into the immense palace.

"Do you know your way around this place?" Sakura asked.

"Well, not much besides the maid's routes-"

"Perfect!" Sakura grabbed her and flew down the hall in a frenzy of bottled up energy.

"Kinomoto-san! We'll be in monumental trouble if we wander the halls!"

"Perfect! They might even kick me out!"

"But Kinomoto-san!!!!"

"What? Don't you want to be free!?"

"..."

"Well?"

"...Heck yeah!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Should we go in this room?"

"Hm... it says 'DO NOT DISTURB,' but..."

"Do you have a plan?"

"...I think so!"

"Yes!"

"You, being a maid and all, can 'get the dirty laundry,' and I can hide in the basket and spy!"

"Magnificent, Kinomoto-san!"

"Yes, I am good, aren't I...?"

"So, so good..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gomen... I'm here to get the laundry..." Chiharu knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

"GOMEN! I'M HERE TO TAKE YOUR DIRTY CLOTHES!" Chiharu screamed, banging the door.

"Hmmm... no reply. Go in anyway, Chihrau!"

"Aye aye, captain!"

Chiharu opened the door and walked in cautiously. However, there were no people in the room.

"Kinomoto-san! The coast is clear!"

"Sweet! Now let me out!"

Chiharu opened the basket lid, and Sakura jumped out. "Hey, this is ten times better than my room!" Sakura growled.

"Kinomoto-san!"

"What?"

"I think this might be the Prince's room!"

"..."

"WE SNUCK IN ON ROYALTY!"

"Chiharu! There's nobody IN HERE!"

"But still! It's a MAN'S room!"

"...ew!"

"What do we do?!"

"Don't touch anything! It might give you arrogantitis!"

"...Arrogantitis?"

Sakura's and Chiharu's eyes widened as a male voice appeared from the other direction.

"Um... Well, I'll just get these-" -Chiharu grabbed some random clothes- "-and skedaddle on out of here-"

"Wait for me-"

SLAM

"I'll go too- CHIHARU!"

"WHAT!?"

"YOU LOCKED IT!!!" 

"Oh... sorry!"

"CHIHARU!"

"..."

"CHIHARU!" 

"..."

_She left me..._

_with a MAN..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**What a cliffie...**

**HehehehehehehEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEMUAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**...sorry.**

**Word of the day: discombobulated**

**...is that spelled right?**

**Who knows...**


	5. Chapter 5

**So... How's life?**

**I'm moving up to level 5 in gymnastics. Congratulate me.**

**Thanks.**

**Well, I just realized that I had one title going, and then I changed it when I posted the story... and I forgot to change the title in the actual story... sooo...**

**This Story**

**Chapter Five**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Um... Do you have the key to the door...?"

"Yeah, it's in my pocket."

_Idiot._

"...May I use it?

"Sure."

"..."

"Will you give it to me?"

"Hmmm... You can get it yourself, can't you?"

"..."

_What a pervert..._

"Please just give me the key so I can leave you alone and undisturbed."

"No, get it yourself."

"But it's in your POCKET."

"...Your point?"

"..."

"..."

Sakura walked toward Syaoran, regretting every step she took. Grimacing, she put her hand out towards him.

But, before she could actually do such a thing, he grabed her wrist in a smirky manner. "I'm not _that_ perverted."

Sakura huffed and punched in his direction, but he easily swerved to the side and lowered her fist. "You'd be great in the army."

"..."

"What? My sister got in..."

"...You're kidding."

"You want to ask her?"

"...Will she attack me?" 

Syaoran burst out laughing. "Only two things she attacks: enemies and me."

"Smart..."

"Excuse moi?"

"I don't blame her."

Syaoran sighed and got out a huge keyring with hundreds of keys. "Just leave before I decide you're actually cute."

"..."

"Well, take the gosh darn key!"

"...Which one is it?"

"That one." He pointed to the keyring.

"JUST SHOW ME WHICH FRIGGIN KEY IT IS!" She screamed, kicking his shin. He winced and frowned at her.

"...Sorry..?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Sorry won't make that bruise go away. Although, bruises only make me look sexier than I already am..."

"Hah! Good lookin' my big toe!"

"What are you trying to say!?"

"Just give me the key-" 

Sakura lunged for the keyring like a starved lion pouncing for its food. But in doing so, he grabbed her waist and pulled her into him, smirking impetuously.

"Too late; I've decided you're adorable."

Sakura knew right then that she was wrapped around his princely finger.

Syaoran leaned into her, his lips resting on her ear. "You're just as beautiful as her."

Sakura's mind was in a frenzy of either resentment or happiness; she couldn't comprehend which. The only thing she knew at the moment was the proximity between the lowly peasant girl and the royal prince of the Li Kingdom.

His eyes hypmotized her; she felt as if she were transfixed in that position for more than an hour, as she slowly let him analyze her.

"Hmm... Maybe even prettier."

Sakura looked up at him. "...What?"

Syaoran leaned into her, causing Sakura to back into the wall.

"What are you doing?"

As his lips came closer, a knock was heard on the door. Syaoran stopped, cursed to himself, and let go of Sakura. She inwardly stuck her tongue out at him

Syaoran opened the door angrily to reveal one of the maids. She bowed politely as he glared at her.

"What?"

"Gomen... A guest is looking for Kinomoto-san."

Sakura looked up at Syaoran and gave him a look, as if to say, "DON'T YOU DARE TELL HER THAT I'M IN HERE."

Syaoran sighed. "She went out into the garden, didn't she?"

"Li-sama, may I ask where in the garden?"

Syaoran looked at Sakura again. She lit up and grabbed a pen and paper. After quickly jotting something down, she held it up.

_Some place pretty!!!! _

Syaoran laughed and turned back to the maid. "My private tea garden," he said slowly, glancing at Sakura. She looked as though she had just opened the coolest Christmas present ever.

"Thank you, Li-sama," the maid said politely and began to walk down the hall. Sakura gasped and hit him in the head with a shoe.

"How do I get there before her!?"

Syaoran bit his lip. 

"WAIT, YOU MAID!"

The maid turned around. "Yes, Li-sama?"

Syaoran ran out into the hall, and Sakura ran to the balcony.

"Great... only a 30 foot drop..."

Sakura grabbed a random and quite convenient rope and wrapped it around the balcony railing. She then gripped the end tightly and jumped.

What a stupid way to get down.

But alas, she landed safely on her feet and began running in a general direction. And, once again becoming very lucky, she ran into Chiharu.

"Quick, Chiharu! Where's Syaoran's private tea garden!?" she screamed.

Chiharu pointed left and Sakura bolted away from her. Chiharu looked confused, but it was soon replaced by laughter.

"Syaoran, huh? Oh, I knew his plan would work..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura arrived panting at the tea garden. She sighed as she sat down at a bench.

"Maybe I can nap..."

"Excuse me?"

_There goes that plan..._

"Is anyone there?"

"I'm over here!" she shouted into thin air. What a weird feeling.

A figure was seen fumbling through tall bushes. She pondered who in the world would want to visit her.

The person emerged from the bushes wearing a long cloak that covered their face.

"It's been a while, Sakura," the figure said, removing the cloak. What lay beneath was a man with light brown shoulder length hair and dazzling blue eyes.

Sakura's eyes widened. "C-Cyou?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That's all you get, losers.**

**...sorry.**

**I've noticed something about myself. I always have two things running through my head, no matter what. Not just one, not three, not 42, but two.**

**Weird.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This story has been neglected for a really long time. Sorry.**

**Chapter 6**

"Cyou?" Sakura said quietly, standing up slowly as he walked towards her.

"Yeah," he said, holding back laughter. "Hi."

"Really?" said Sakura, tears welling up in her eyes. She ran towards him and jumped into his open arms. He laughed and spun her around, glad to see her happy again.

When he set her down she held his face in hers and smiled. "How long has it been since I've seen you?"

His grin widened. "Nine years, one month, two weeks, and four days..." He laughed. "And every second in agony."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"_How long has it been since I've seen you?" Sakura asked expectantly. Cyou sighed and rolled his eyes._

"_Three months, one week, and two days." He took her hand and kissed it. "And every second in agony."_

_She smiled. "Thank you."_

"Why are you here?" she asked as they walked through the immense private tea garden. It really was private; Sakura didn't remember seeing anyone since Syaoran ran after the maid in the hallway(no doubt to seduce her or something else horrible) or Chiharu.

"Well, I joined the army." His blue eyes sparkled as he looked down at Sakura. "Because of you."

Sakura paused. "You joined the army because I told you to?" She laughed. "One time?"

He grinned. "If I hadn't joined the army I'd still be at home, blacksmithing like my dad." He sighed deeply. "And I wouldn't be seeing you right now."

Sakura stopped walking, a small smirk on her lips. "You joined the army so you could see me again." She clasped her hands behind her back. "Because you had a crush on me."

She expected him to backpaddle, or blush, or laugh it off. But instead, he grabbed her face and looked at her seriously.

"Yes."

Sakura felt her face blush. Cyou was cute. Okay, he was _really_ cute. His mousy brown hair was hanging down over his eyebrows, as always. His ice blue eyes were wide with emotion. And he was very close to her.

"May I kiss you?" he whispered.

Sakura's blush deepened. "I-"

"Just kidding!!" he yelled, jumping back and laughing hysterically. Sakura would have killed him, but she was too embarrassed. There she was, thinking he was completely serious, and she was _so_ about to say yes...

That boy was good.

"Haha, yeah, good one..." she laughed, punching his arm lamely. He grinned and put his arm around her waist as they kept walking.

She savored his touch.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"This is my room," Sakura said reluctantly. Cyou's arm dropped from her waist as he opened the door for her.

"After you, mi'lady," he recited, bowing deeply. She rolled her eyes and walked into her room in a bitter mood.

"Oh, actually, I shouldn't be here. I'll see you at dinner," he said, grinning, and ran before she could say anything. Sakura sighed, closed the door, and slid to the ground slowly. She shouldn't have thought he was serious. More-so, she shouldn't have believed him. They were _friends._ Nothing else.

"Just friends," she whispered, malice coating her tongue.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hot baths were always good after being rejected. Sakura sank deeper into the mix of water and soap, soaking away all her anger. He was... ugh. Either a complete gentleman, by not trying to make out with her the second he saw her, or absolutely infuriating by tricking her like that. She secretly hoped that he _was_ serious, but just chickened out at the last second. Yeah. That's all.

As she imagined different outcomes of their encounter, involving very naughty thoughts, there was a knock on the bathroom door. "Sakura?"

"Who is it?" she asked, heart racing. The towel was on the other side of the room. And getting it would require getting out of her steaming sanctuary.

"Is this a bad time?" the voice asked, turning the knob of the door. She screamed, sprinted to the towel, and quickly wrapped it around herself before slamming the cracked door closed. After taking a few steady breaths, she cracked open the door.

"...Cyou."

He blushed when seeing her in a towel, and averted his eyes to his feet. "Uh, sorry..."

"What do you need?" she snapped, not being drained of all her bad feelings toward him. If he would have just left her alone, she'd be fine, but _no._

His shoulders slumped. "...Never mind. Sorry." He bowed and walked out of her room, leaving her dripping and hopelessly lost in emotions.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After he left, the water felt cold and horrible. She put her towel back on and walked into the bedroom, wondering what Chiharu picked out for her that night. That was when she saw the large black box on her bed, beckoning to be opened.

Sakura swallowed slowly and picked up the letter on top of the box.

_Thanks for being so pretty, or else I wouldn't have known where you were ever again. Hopefully this will help you look as amazing as I know you can._

It didn't need to be signed. Sakura knew that's why Cyou interrupted her wonderful bath, to give her a present. _Great._

After laying the note aside, she slowly lifted the lid of the box to find a pure white silk gown, adorned with small crystal beading. A gasp escaped her lips as she lifted it up, noting the intricate patterns down the back of the dress.

"_What do you want to be?" Cyou asked Sakura with a grin._

"_I want to live in the castle," she exclaimed, "and wear a big white dress, and dance with the prince!"_

She halfway wondered how he remembered something so small and insignificant as her dream of dancing in a white dress with the prince of Li Kingdom. But her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden onslaught of tears.

Then she laughed.

"I love you, idiot."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So now we all know who Cyou is. Isn't it exciting? Yeah, we were so close to that kiss. But he knows better. Good boy. **

**Throws Cyou cookie**

**He might not appreciate it as much as you guys, but he deserves it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so happy I finally decided to update this story. It's like, ahh. Yay.**

**Chapter 7**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura sat alone in her bedroom thinking about nothing in particular.

Okay, that was a lie.

She always remembered Cyou being sweet, but she never thought that he'd remember her wanting to be the princess. And now, she wanted to be as far from the castle as physically possible.

And that arrogant, horrible creature that was the prince.

"Kinomoto?" a voice called from the door. Sakura sighed, jumped off her bed, and hastily put on a robe to hide her undergarmented body.

"Li-sama?" She bowed deeply and invited the prince into her bedroom grudgingly, not appreciating his eyes that lingered on her scantily-clothed body. She hugged the robe closer to her.

"Hey. Uh, I wanted to... what's this?" he asked, fingering the silk dress sprawled across her bed. "It's cute."

Sakura blushed. "It's a gift from my friend." She quickly packed it back inside the box. "It's nothing."

He smiled. "Have you tried it on yet? It would look beautiful." She started to shake her head, but he stopped her. "No. I command you to put on this dress." And with that, Prince Syaoran exited her room, leaving her kind of freaked out.

A few minutes later, one of the maids that Sakura met on her first day in the castle arrived in her room, prepared to put in her into the extravagant dress for no reason. I mean, absolutely _no reason._

"Who is it from, Sakura-san?" Naoko asked quietly, remembering Sakura's wishes for no one to call her by her last name.

Sakura sighed, half in happiness and half in annoyance. "It's from a friend.. I haven't seen him in years, then he suddenly shows up here and gives me a dress that'll probably take him five years to pay off." The smile that she tried to hide escaped. "Isn't that sweet?"

"Very," Naoko said, slightly in awe as she tied the back up. "He sounds nice."

Sakura laughed. "Pretty much."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Uh."

Sakura stood in front of the mirror, watching Naoko add a quick 'do to her hair before she went and met the crazy prince. She was positive that he was mentally insane. I mean, going around and commanding people to put on dresses was a strange behavior pattern.

But, seeing herself in the dress made everything better.

She didn't know how Cyou knew her size, or the fact that that there was absolutely nothing about it that she didn't love. The gorgeous beading down the corset matched up with the gathered bottom perfectly. If she knew where Cyou was, she would hug him. And maybe other things. Ahhh.

"Sakura-san?" Naoko called, breaking Sakura's train of thought.

"Uh. Yeah?" She stepped away from the mirror and followed Naoko to the middle of the room.

"Take this." She placed a tiny silver band in Sakura's hair. "Now come. The prince awaits." Sakura wasn't sure if the last part was sarcastic or not, but she assumed the former.

As they walked farther away from her only comfort zone, Sakura began to wonder what would transpire once she saw the prince. There was no denying his amazing body... and his horribly arrogant attitude. Which totally ruined her fantasy.

"Okay. Here we are." Sakura looked to huge twenty foot tall doors in front of her. "Sakura-san, you'll be fine. Go." Naoko gave her a quick hug before running off, leaving her alone.

After taking a deep breath and saying a quick prayer, Sakura pushed as hard as she could against the doors, revealing a huge ballroom ten times larger than anything she had ever seen. In the middle of the room stood Prince Syaoran Li, who had exchanged his normal clothes for much more expensive attire. When he saw her he smiled, walking towards her slowly.

"Your friend has excellent taste," he observed. She blushed, finding the situation slightly ironic.

"Thank you." She fidgeted with her fingers, avoiding his gaze. He smiled.

"Do you know how to dance?" he asked suddenly, as a quartet that she failed to notice began to play in the background. Her blush deepened.

"What do you think?" she laughed, taking his outstretched hand. "Waltzing wasn't exactly one of my priorities growing up."

His other hand rested on her waist, taking a moment to admire the fabric of her gown. "It was for me."

She had to admit, he was a spectacular dancer. Of course, she was spectacular at milking a goat.

Sakura felt herself relaxing as she attempted to dance, the close proximity of her and the prince of Li Kingdom not bothering her as much as it should. His touch was tender, though she knew it was from experience.

"I hate to be rude, Li-sama, but, why are we here?" Sakura asked slowly, not being able to hold her tongue any longer. "It seems a little unconventional."

Syaoran laughed. "I'm not one for convention. And a dress this beautiful deserves to be worn, doesn't it?" He paused, and looked at her closely. "I brought you here to apologize."

Sakura looked at him skeptically. "You don't seem like the kind of person that apologizes."

He sighed. "Well, I am now. When you sneaked into my room..." A smirk tugged at his lips. She blushed. "I wasn't myself... I, uh..." He smiled sheepishly. "I had a little too much wine."

Sakura tried not to laugh. He was _drunk?_ It seemed strange... but then again, it wasn't unreasonable for him at all. "Oh."

"Sorry if I offended you." He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She winced. He frowned, and leaned away from her. "Sorry." The dance continued, easing some of the tension between the two.

As she danced with him, Sakura felt some of her presuppositions about Syaoran fade slowly. Although her eyes were on her feet for the majority of the time, when she looked up he was looking at her compassionately, not with ravenous eyes. He led her gently, slowing down to accompany her speed. She almost felt like she was dancing with the prince of her childhood fantasy instead of the arrogant prince of her reality.

Sakura felt her heartbeat quicken when she accidentally bumped into his chest, and her face heat up when she felt his breath on her ear. Suddenly he wasn't the horrible beast she had painted him to be. He was the compassionate prince of the Li Kingdom, who picked _her_ to dance with. She laughed as he spun her into the air, then set her down as though nothing had happened.

And suddenly, without warning, he leaned in and kissed her.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just to let yall know, I love you. Thanks for reading and all that. **

**By the way, I made this chapter a lot longer than normal, so you're welcome. Bwaha.**

**Chapter 8**

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura froze as the weight of what was happening crashed down on her.

Syaoran's prince-lips smiled on hers, once again taking without asking. Sakura...

Sakura wasn't sure what to think.

On one hand, she felt his aggressive and dominant behavior horribly disgusting, and wanted nothing more than to push him away and run as quickly as she could.

On the other hand... His hands knew where to touch... his lips knew how to move... and she was intoxicated.

At that point, she wouldn't have cared if he locked her in a dungeon with him for eternity. She wouldn't have cared if he took complete and total advantage of her. He was all she wanted. She _needed_ him.

His hand wrapped around the small of her back slowly and brought her closer to him. Without giving conscious effort, her arms immediately inched up his body and netted themselves in his chocolate mess of hair. She wasn't going anywhere _anytime_ soon.

Syaoran released her lips for only a moment, running them down her throat. She felt his hot breath trail to her ear, murmuring her name in between kisses. Yeah, she was in way over her head.

But maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

"Sakura?"

Sakura froze.

Again.

She turned to the door to find Cyou, stiffened against the now opened doors, expression no less than devastated.

Her heart stopped.

Anyone else, _anyone_... not Cyou.

She tried to say something, anything, but her words were soundless. His desolate expression deepened when he saw the face of her captor.

"...him?"

Syaoran stepped away from Sakura, either guilty or embarrassed. Sakura felt her legs weaken.

Cyou stepped forward slowly, his footsteps inaudible under the sound of Sakura's heart beating. Syaoran backed away, and she wished she could do the same. But she was glued to the spot, any movement questioning her stability. Every step he took towards her was painful, a knife lodged into her chest. She braved a glance at Syaoran; his eyes dwelled on the large sword attached to Cyou's left side.

Her fear vanished when she looked into Cyou's eyes; it was replaced with an astonishing heap of guilt.

"Cyou," she breathed. His eyes revealed everything he didn't say. He looked down at her dress and laughed.

"Ironic."

She reached out for his hand, but he backed away. Silence followed.

Sakura forgot Syaoran was in the room until he stepped forward. "Garate, you-"

Syaoran wasn't given time to finish before Cyou punched him in the face.

Sakura was caught between a gasp and laugh. She gaughed.

"Bastard." Cyou exited with tightly clenched fists, not once looking back at the future king that he knocked to the ground.

Sakura was still, not sure if she should help him up or not. Syaoran got on his knees, holding his nose as blood gushed out of it and onto the marble floor.

"Are you okay?" she asked, barely audible. He moaned.

"Should I go get someone, or something... or..." She stopped mid-sentence, because she really wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. There probably wasn't an etiquette book in the universe that covered this subject.

So she waited.

She felt a little awkward watching him sit there, but she realized it was probably more embarrassing for him. Getting beat up isn't really the best way to get a girl to think you're masculine.

"Ugh." Finally he stood, wiping his blood on the sleeve of his shirt which most likely cost about a bazillion times as much as Sakura's entire old wardrobe put together. She cringed.

Sakura tensed, waiting for a command. "Get out", "Leave me", "Go get someone", or "You're getting executed tomorrow" were her top guesses on what he would say.

Instead, he turned to her and smiled. "You are worth it." He kissed her hand gently before taking his exit out another side door, leaving her bewildered, embarrassed, guilty, and a little pissed.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sakura sat alone on her bed. The dress lay sprawled on the floor, having been hastily thrown off only minutes before. She locked the door, and wasn't planning on letting anyone in.

Okay, lie.

But she wasn't letting Li in. No _freaking_ way was that happening. Ugh. That.. that freak. _He_ was the one that kissed _her,_ and if she didn't comply, he probably would have killed her. He might just do that tomorrow, actually. That wasn't a good thought.

She let her tears fall down her face, tired of keeping them in. Her life was turned upside down, and then some, ever since she came to this _place._ She wanted nothing more than to escape forever and ever and ever. With Cyou.

But, she couldn't fool herself for very long. Sakura could have stopped Syaoran at any point, and she definitely did not. She enjoyed that kiss, a lot more than she should have.

Sakura slumped backwards onto her bed and sighed. Life was too complicated. And what was Cyou mad about? The fact that Syaoran was kissing her, or that _she_ was kissing Syaoran?

Yeah, life was way too complicated.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura jolted awake. She looked around hazily, having fallen asleep for who-knows-how-long. She looked out the window; the sun had set. She groggily stumbled to the door and opened it to find a tray of delicious-looking food waiting beside the wall. Sakura quickly dragged it into her room and shut the door before anyone unwanted showed up.

She leaned against the wall and examined the tray. It all looked amazing, and... She grabbed the note placed under a dish in annoyance. _Of course._

_Sakura,_

_Meet me when you're ready to talk._

_Li_

Sakura sighed. "Of course he wants to talk to me."

It was times like this that Sakura missed Tomoyo more than ever. Having no one to talk to was driving her a little insane.

Not wanting to risk being seen by Prince Li, Sakura opened her window and was prepared to make a rope when she saw someone below her window a few stories down, most likely trying to find a way to get up.

"Who are you?" Sakura called, but she was pretty sure she knew already.

"I'm pretty sure you know already."

She sighed. "Why don't you come to my door like a normal person?" she called, and slammed the window shut. A few minutes later, there was a knock on her door.

Sakura opened it willingly. Cyou stood panting in the doorway, smiling hesitantly. She ushered him in and quickly locked the door.

Sighing again, she turned to Cyou slowly. He sat down on the edge of her bed, looking at his feet.

Silence lingered.

Sakura walked to her bed and sat beside him. He looked at her.

The silence continued.

"So... what happened?'

Sakura took a deep breath. "I don't know."

He nodded.

"Well he started it."

He stared.

"You know what would have happened if I said no, right?"

Silence.

Sakura awkwardly fiddled with her hands; Cyou remained silently staring at the gound.

Finally he sighed. "I would ask someone else to ask you this, but... I don't know."

Sakura waited (im)patiently.

"Did... If Li-sama didn't have power over you, would it have been different?"

Sakura winced. Now _that _was a question that she couldn't maneuver her way out of.

"Uh." She cleared her throat loudly, trying to delay her answer (even though she pretty much already gave it).

"So I guess that's a no." They sat silently, Sakura waiting for Cyou to speak, Cyou not wanting to speak. So neither spake.

"So..." Cyou said slowly. "Ugh. This is difficult."

Sakura nodded.

Finally Cyou turned to Sakura and looked her in the eye. "Me or him?"

She froze.

"W-What!?" she asked, definitely unprepared for that question. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"Would you chose me or him?" Cyou asked again, eyes steady on hers.

"Cyou, you're my..." He leaned in closer to her, closing the little proximity they already had. Sakura stilled.

"I'm very jealous of him." He ran his fingers gently through her hair. His hand rested on the back of her neck. She looked into his eyes, completely intoxicated. "I want you."

Sakura's eyes widened. She leaned closer, feeling his warm breath on her face-

Suddenly his hand was back at his side and he grinned. "Just kidding." He got up and walked to the door. "See you around."

Sakura fumed.

"Are you serious?!" she called, ready to kill him then and there.

He stopped and looked back at her. "No."

Her anger vanished; the longing in his eyes was enough to tear her apart. He exited quickly, leaving her once again alone with her thoughts.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**I'm sick. But that means like, two days alone with my computer!! YAY. I'm very excited. And sick. But it's definitely worth it. Bwaha.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay being home alone!!! This is your prize for my germs.**

**Chapter 9**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura was going to die and break into a million pieces any day now.

Chiharu said nothing as she helped Sakura into a light green dress that she had taken a liking to. Sakura thrived in the silence, not having to explain herself for the first time in a few weeks.

When she was dressed, Sakura thanked her quietly and asked to be alone for a few minutes before going downstairs for breakfast. She wanted to compose herself before she had to go see him.

Or, more accurately, them.

She sighed and fell down on her bed. Then she wasn't sure if she could get back up in this obscenely large dress. She missed her old dresses with no hoop skirts or frills that irritated you all day, and she missed her small, navigable cottage, and she missed Tomoyo.

And she missed her mother and father, wherever they were.

And she missed the old Cyou, who was only her best friend and nothing else.

And if she went back to it all, she would never, _ever,_ miss that pig by the name of Li Syaoran.

And she missed being able to go through a day without crying.

Sakura hastily wiped the tears from her eyes and got up, not wanting to be late for breakfast. You never knew what got you beheaded these days.

As she walked down the halls precariously, she wondered if Syaoran would come out and look for her. Would he force her to be with him, or would he let her go? She decided that the first option was probably more likely.

Finally she arrived at the dining hall. She vaguely noted that it was her first time making it the whole way without help. She walked in cautiously, trying to find Syaoran and Cyou, and then finding a place as far away from them as possible.

She spotted Cyou almost immediately; he sat among some of his fellow soldiers, head down, not speaking. Or eating, she noted. Guilt consumed her.

There was an open chair next to him, but she decided that any conversation they had now should probably be in private. She continued to scour the hall for Syaoran.

He was nowhere to be found.

She looked again, but she still couldn't find him. She tried to shrug it off, telling herself that he was just late, and slid into a spot next to a bunch of people she didn't know.

"-and I heard that he kissed her!" a girl about Sakura's age said with joy from across the table. "Isn't that wild?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and began to eat.

She gasped. "Oh, I beg your pardon, aren't you Kinomoto Sakura?" the young lady nearly screamed, jumping in her seat. "Yes, it is you!"

Sakura half-choked on her food and looked up at the girl. "Excuse me?"

"You're Kinomoto Sakura!" Her obnoxious blonde hair swayed gleefully. Sakura sighed.

"Yeah." She buttered her muffin and took a bite hastily, wanting to get as much eating in as she could before she got interrogated.

"So is it true that you kissed the prince?" she asked, completely unashamed. Sakura tried to ignore her. It didn't work.

"Is it?"

"IS IT?"

Finally Sakura stood and left the table, hungry, angry, and pretty embarrassed. Whoever that girl was, she wanted her gone.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura sighed. She was going to have to face him at some point. She knocked on his door loudly.

"Enter," he answered. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Li-sama?" she called, searching the room. She couldn't see him.

"Tell my mother I want to speak with her," he called from the bathroom. She stayed quiet. Did he think that she was one of his servants?

"Hello?" he called again, stepping out of the bathroom to look at her. "Oh."

She bowed. "Li-sama."

"Don't do that," he said. "I'm sorry." He walked towards her. "Please forgive me for yesterday."

Sakura stilled. She didn't expect it to be that easy. "I should be the one to apologize-"

"Don't even start." He took her hand and kissed it lightly. "Please accept my apology."

"I accept." She looked down to his chest, not able to keep his eye contact. They stood silently for several minutes.

"Let's go on a walk," he said suddenly.

Sakura shrugged, confused. "Okay."

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura found it strange, walking through the grounds with the prince. He was nonchalant, all his princely formalities gone. She still found it difficult to be herself around him.

"Sakura," he asked quietly. She looked up. "What's your honest opinion of me?"

She frowned. "I don't know... I think you'll make an excellent ruler-"

"You know that's not what I meant." He looked down at the road. "If I weren't the prince what would you think of me?"

Sakura stayed quiet for a few moments. "I think that you're a horrible person."

He looked at her and opened his mouth as if he were to say something, then closed it and looked away. "I guess so."

She glanced at him and decided against saying anything, for fear of making it worse. Syaoran sighed.

"I assumed you thought so, but I was hoping that I was wrong." He ran a hand through his messy hair. "Is there any way that I could change your mind?"

Sakura restrained herself from rolling her eyes. "Why do I matter so much? Why couldn't have you said that to the other women before me?" She bit her tongue. She had said too much.

Syaoran's face remained blank.

"Because you are more beautiful than all of them."

This time Sakura let her eyes roll. "Don't you see why that's wrong? Just because a girl isn't as beautiful as me doesn't mean you have to take her life!"

Syaoran looked at his feet. "I..."

"Forgive me, but you are really a shallow human being. If you ever learn to love someone's personality instead of their appearance, I _may _consider thinking of you differently. Although I doubt that will ever happen. Excuse me." Sakura bowed quickly and ran the direction they came from, letting off all the emotions that had been bottled inside her for too long.

He did not chase her.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura watched the birds in the trees fly away as she approached. She wished people were like that sometimes, instead of hoarding her and forcing her to answer an impossible question... geez. Syaoran's just... insane.

She grabbed one of the lower branches and attempted to hoist herself up. Sakura climbed trees constantly in her childhood and found it extremely diverting. She could feel her palms scraping against the rough bark; surely Chiharu would kill her when she found out. Nevertheless, Sakura maneuvered herself into the tree and sat on the lowest branch.

"If you're trying to hide you should climb higher," a voice called. Sakura jerked her head up to find a man in uniform a few yards above her gazing curiously.

Sakura was past the point of confusion or disbelief and simply climbed up beside him. He bowed as best as he could, considering he was in a tree. "Kiyoshi Hikoro."

Sakura half-bowed and smiled. "Kinomoto Sakura. I have to ask, what are you doing up here?"

He sighed. "Half the troops leave today for Nagoto. I wanted to say goodbye to some of my friends before they left. So I've been up here trying to avoid training for a few hours. It's not very admirable."

"On the contrary," Sakura protested. "I think it's extremely admirable. Caring for someone isn't as horrible as most people make it seem."

He smiled. She frowned.

"Wait, half the troops are leaving today?"

He nodded slowly. "Most of them are expendables from outside the palace, but there will be a few higher ranked officers that go. Over five of them are my close friends and I don't want to see them go without me."

Sakura's pulse quickened. "Do you know Garate Cyou?"

"You know him?" he asked, curious. She nodded her head.

"Then you should wait with me."

Sakura bit her lip.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura was partially very proud of Cyou for being acknowledged as such a good commander. But the rest of her, and the considerately larger part of her, wanted to do nothing else but die. There was a more than likely chance that she would never see him again after this day, after such a short period of seeing him after a long period of not seeing him again.

It was painfully confusing. But mostly just painful.

Hikoro proved an excellent shoulder to cry on. He sat silent, timidly patting her back every once in a while. She promised herself no more crying for the rest of the week after this. It was really getting to be a drag.

"I don't mean to upset you, but our goodbyes await us," Hiroko said quietly. Sakura choked back a sob and looked down below her to see around one hundred soldiers walking slowly towards the gates. "We have around ten minutes before they leave."

Sakura wiped her face quickly and nodded. "Thank you," she said hoarsely. He smiled and climbed down before her, helping her when she came down.

"I hope to see you around," Hiroko said quietly before bowing deeply and walking to find other officers. Sakura stood by the tree, standing on her toes to try to see Cyou.

Suddenly arms enveloped around her from behind. She closed her eyes and savored his touch. _Cyou._

She turned around to look at him. He was in his uniform, as always, but today it felt different. Not just something he wore, but the thing he wore when he was trying to get killed and killing other people.

"I didn't want to let you know..." he whispered.,"...because I thought you may never speak to me again." He stroked her face softly. " I thought you might hate me after what I did yesterday."

Sakura found it difficult to decipher between happiness and absolute depression. "I may never speak to you after this."

He smiled. "I'd kill everyone in the world before I let that happen."

"You better come back," she demanded. "I don't care if you only one leg. You'll hop to me."

Cyou nodded. "Let's both try our best not to get killed."

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face into his chest. "Don't leave," she muttered, letting out tears that somehow managed to stay behind after the past few days. "Stay."

Cyou squeezed her tightly. "I wish I could."

Sakura refused to let him go. She would go to battle with him, for all she cared. "I'll come with you."

Cyou let out a loud laugh. "Of course you can."

Sakura gripped onto him to the point that her arms ached. She didn't let go when the whistle sounded.

"Sakura, if I don't go I'll definitely be killed, and then you'll have no chance to see me again." He slowly pried her arms off.

She looked at him quietly, then proceeded to kiss him gently on the cheek. "Come back for your kiss."

He grinned. "I will."

She watched him get in line with the other men going off to war. She would have sighed, or done something, but she felt like an empty shell with too many emotions that it just felt raw.

Sakura smiled and waved her only sense of happiness and home away.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**This took a little persuading to write. Oh well. It's done, that's the point, right?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She watched him disappear into the sunset, which was difficult considering how bright the sun was. Sakura blinked vigorously on the way back to her room, having trouble seeing much in front of her. By the time she sat on her bed everything was adjusted correctly and she could focus on other things, like the fact her life was spinning wildly out of control and everything she loved was slowly fading farther and farther away, and pretty soon it would be lost forever. Terrific.

So life wasn't going so well. So what if her only friend(living, of course) was more than likely never coming back? Big deal. So what if she was a few days away from being killed because of her socially unacceptable behavior towards a complete idiot born into royalty? Hey, it happens.

Sakura looked over on her bed and laughed. "You're kidding me."

On the end of her bed was a large box, of the same kind that her beautiful white gown came in. Sakura grimaced and pulled it closer to her. "Cyou, I will kill you," she whispered.

_Dear Sakura,_

_The other dress that I gifted you may have bittersweet memories, so I thought I might try again. I'm sorry it's not as intricate, but knowing you, you probably prefer it. Just promise me you won't wear it to my funeral._

_Cyou_

Sakura lifted the box lid, wondering where he even finds the time to go buy dresses for her, and smiled. It wasn't her dream dress, or even her favorite color.

It was his.

A dark red dress sat idle in the box, crème lace covering parts of the bodice and hem. She lifted it up and flung it out to look in the mirror. Yes, this reminded her of him. Almost too much.

He was right; it was much plainer than the other gown he gave her. Although that was a good thing, because finding an event that warranted such a dress would be difficult. Well, difficult if she were anywhere else.

She swung it around one more time, imagining herself beside him. His uniform would match perfectly, which he would wear if he were ever to get married...

Yes. She was definitely going to kill him.

**Xxxxxxx**

"Oh Sakura-san, you cannot wear that gown," Chiharu pleaded. "Today is the anniversary of the Li Kingdom's establishment, you must wear white or gold for the banquet tonight!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Why is that?"

Chiharu was panicking, pacing about the room at the thought of such an obscenity. "It is just so, Sakura-san. And Li-sama himself has picked a dress for you to wear tonight. If you do not wear it, bad things will happen. Even you are not immune to his wrath."

Sakura sighed. "What does he want me to wear? Some huge dress that I can't even walk in because it weighs me down like a cargo ship? I don't think so."

"Please forgive his manners, he really isn't used to girls with... morals." Chiharu opened Sakura's wardrobe slowly. "It really is a beautiful dress. Please wear it."

Sakura examined the dress vaguely. It _was_ beautiful, she just wasn't giving Li the satisfaction of picking it out. The bodice was gathered gold material that ran to her knees, with white underlay where it ended down to the floor. "Fine."

Chiharu laughed, jumped, and hugged Sakura vigorously. "THANK YOU SAKURA THANK YOU SO MUCH THANK YOU THANK YOU."

"Yeah."

Getting into the dress was a challenge, but it did look pretty amazing. Chiharu was joined by three other maids, because apparently tonight was a very, very big deal. She was given a small headpiece and other jewelry, more than usual. Sakura grew tired of the preparation. She was hungry.

"Is is time yet?" she pleaded, watching her hair fall into flawless curls under the supervision of Naoko.

"Only a few moments, Sakura-san," Chiharu replied. "Oh, that looks beautiful. Yes, I think we're ready. Grab my hand." Sakura took her hand as instructed and hoisted herself off the stool she sat on.

"This is a very heavy dress," she moaned. "Men should be forced to wear the same horrible things that we do."

Rika laughed. "I don't think they could do this every day."

Sakura managed to walk almost normally to the door. "So if this is such a huge event, are you all invited?" 

They all nodded happily. "Oh yes! Of course, we will just be wearing our normal dresses, but we do attend. It's a wonderful event, really." Chiharu sighed. "Well, let us all go down."

Sakura enjoyed the company on her normal trip to the banquet hall, which was normally silent and disturbing. The three girls did not talk much, but they made her feel more at home, which was a plus for anything at the moment.

"See, Sakura-san, this is why you could not wear red tonight," Rika observed. "You would match the decorations."

Sakura looked through the open doors, completely stunned. The normal hall was completely packed with people dressed in white and gold with red banners and decorations everywhere.

"This is very... extravagant."

The others nodded silently in agreement. "And this is just the dinner," Naoko whispered. "After this a dance is held in the grand ballroom."

Sakura stared at Naoko incredulously. "And none of you felt like this was important to discuss with me?!"

They laughed. "You were gone all day, Sakura-san," Chiharu said. "We couldn't find you."

Sakura sighed and shrugged. "I suppose that makes sense."

They walked into the large room apprehensively, Sakura looking for no attention whatsoever. Of course, attention found her quite easily. In the form of Li Syaoran.

"Sakura," he called, running over to her and bowing. "You look beautiful," he said happily. His brown hair stuck out from his otherwise white and gold ensemble.

She bowed and forced a smile. "Thank you." She tried to walk away but he persisted on talking to her.

"Are you having a good time?" he asked, looking around the room proudly. "Oh, it looks spectacular."

She laughed, trying to hold back her urge to tackle him and beat him into the ground. "I agree!" _And if I don't you'll have me decapitated!_ _Wonderful._

He seemed oblivious to the malice she hid under her overexcited smile. "I'm glad you seem to be enjoying yourself."

_Well I am seeming to enjoy myself,_ she thought. _That doesn't mean I am._

"It's a shame that some of the military had to leave so soon," Sakura said quietly once the conversation got to the awkward point. "I always find it sad to see them go."

Syaoran laughed. "Oh, you knew about that? I tried to keep it away from public news. But it's not that big of a deal. Only the worse of the enforcements here were sent away. Most of them won't be coming back." He grabbed a drink from a waiter passing by and sipped it quietly.

Sakura grew still. "And you seem like you don't care?"

He shrugged. "As I said, I've only sent the troublemakers and slackers. They are of little value to me. It's a small battle, but we still need more men to... Why is this of such concern to you?" he inquired, filled with curiosity. "I didn't know you found interest in the military."

"You sent... my best and _only_ friend to _die_?!" she screamed, pushing him backwards into a group behind them. The room grew silent except for Sakura's heavy breathing. "And you don't even have the courtesy to _care_ that men who chose to fight for _you,_ the men who make it possible for you to live in an extravagant castle and never get your hands dirty, are dying as you stand around and get drunk?!"

Syaoran hesitated. "I didn't know you... knew."

"Of _course_ I knew about it! How could I not _realize_ that Cyou was missing?! You're a horrible person and I wish nothing else but for you to die!" Sakura turned and ran from the ballroom, pushing past the hundreds of spectators that watched her with heightening curiosity.

The second the ballroom was out of sight Sakura threw her heels off and began to sprint for her life. If she were to make it out before Syaoran found her, she would have to be faster than him.

Running in a ballgown wasn't as easy as one might think. Sakura tried to restrain from ripping it off as well. But she was already down to the first floor, running through the gardens, seeking shelter from Li's awaiting wrath.

She finally collapsed under a willow tree surrounded by hedges and tried to control her breathing. She felt unsafe. Weak. Defeated. Powerless. There was nothing that she could do to save her life, or Cyou's. They were both sure to be dead within the week.

I mean, telling the prince that he should die in the middle of a banquet isn't one of the smartest things to do if you ask me. And it would never bring Cyou back, because everyone knew that Li never took an insult well, even if it came from a beautiful girl.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**This chapter is a little late, but still here! I'm going to bed.**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's so short! It's so short! It's so short!**

**Not anymore.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dawn came, and Sakura was still alone. She watched the sun rise slowly, thoughts consuming her. She wondered if Cyou was still alive. After all, Syaoran hated him, which wasn't the best situation to be in.

She wondered why _she _wasn't dead.

She wondered why she was even here. It had been almost two months since she first arrived, far longer than any other "guest" had ever stayed. Syaoran rarely talked to her anymore. Of course, her always yelling at him and running away probably didn't help.

But why did he keep her around? She was undoubtedly the first to stand up to him because of his horrible behavior. Tomoyo was too kind to say anything, and any other couldn't care less how he treated them as long as they were treated like royalty.

Her stomach growled. She hadn't eaten in who-knows-how-long. And after a sleepless night on the damp ground, she wasn't feeling so hot. She was actually feeling pretty sick.

A sneeze escaped and she groaned. She could either humiliatingly trudge back to the castle for everyone to see or stay outside and risk getting more sick.

Well, she was already sick. A little pneumonia wouldn't hurt.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura walked around the secluded garden that she found, still debating whether she should take off the damp rag of a dress that now surrounded her. She halfway wished she would die, just so Syaoran would feel bad for not coming to look for her. Then the whole castle would smell of rotting flesh and he'd have to hide in the basement to escape the smell. That'd teach him.

But then she would be dead, which probably isn't as fun as it sounds.

So she forced herself to push on, feasting on the fresh fruits of the garden trees just to stay alive. Maybe that was a bit dramatic, but it emphasizes the point. She was hungry and cold.

But she still had her dignity.

In the distance she heard footsteps and shouting. After doing a happy-dance, she ran into a secluded part of the garden and sat down with grace. He wouldn't find her looking a mess.

Finally the soldiers ran past her quickly. She waited a few minutes, expecting them to come get her. But apparently they never played hide-and-seek and missed her entirely. She groaned.

Now she could either run out and lose her dignity or sit alone for a few more days and really die. After taking a deep breath, Sakura sucked up her pride and walked out of the garden, looking around cautiously. She wasn't going to jump up and down begging for someone to find her, but accidentally running into someone wasn't heard of.

"Sakura!" a voice called. She turned to see Syaoran running towards her looking ecstatic. "Are you okay?"

She wanted to roll her eyes and run back into the garden to have someone else find her. Why Syaoran? Life was unfair.

"Uh, I'm fine," she said quietly, voice hoarse. She tried to hold back a cough but just made it worse, sending her into a hysterical series of wheezes. Not exactly dignified.

"We need to get you back right away," said Syaoran. He quickly grabbed and swept her into his arms, running the direction he came from. Sakura turned her head far away from his face; his breath was gross and... warm. _He_ was warm. She unwillingly snuggled against him, telling herself it was _only_ because he was warm, and the slight chance that she would get him sick. That would be nice.

Eventually they came across other members of the search party, who rode her back to the castle on horseback. Syaoran tried to carry her back to her room, but she refused. Politely.

She wobbled up to her room and collapsed the second the door was closed. Chiharu and Naoko immediately took over, plunging her into a hot bath.

"Sakura-san, that was... really stupid." Chiharu helped Sakura out slowly once she began to get all pruney.

Sakura sighed. "I know." She sneezed again, groaning. "I think I'm sick."

Naoko shrugged. "I don't think so." Chiharu laughed.

"I just hope I got that jerk sick too," she said quietly, slipping on her nightgown and snuggling into bed. "If you don't mind I'm going to try to sleep now."

Chiharu and Naoko nodded and left quietly. Sakura sighed, knowing sleep wouldn't come to her. She was worried sick and no amount of sickness could trick her into sleeping.

Just as she remembered that she was hungry, someone knocked on her door. She groaned and it opened.

"Li-sama." Who else? She thought dryly. He smiled hesitantly and came in, revealing the tray of food he brought with him. She immediately put aside all bad thoughts of him.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked quietly, watching her eat very unladylike-ly. She nodded and continued to eat. He fell silent.

She finished the food and sighed. Her body ached for sleep, but her mind was restless. And it didn't help that there was a guy staring at her at the other side of her bed.

He stared at her; she stared at the ceiling. "Thank you," she said quietly. It didn't make him leave.

_Maybe he's waiting for me to apologize,_ she thought. Ugh.

"I'm..." Sakura looked to Syaoran, who was definitely staring at her shamelessly. Maybe if she kissed him she wouldn't have to apologize. The only thing she was sorry about was not getting him sick.

She sat up and leaned into him, head tiling slowly. He winced.

"Uh, I appreciate the thought, but ew. Germs." He bowed and made a quick exit, and she swore she heard him running down the hall. She sighed.

The next week or so was spent in bed, visited only by her favorite maids. She was tired of the routine, but it kept her away from Syaoran. And he wasn't coming anywhere near her since she was sick. Apparently the prince was a hypochondriac, which Sakura made a careful note of in case she ever wanted to get rid of him in the future.

She dreaded the day that she was better. Which was that day.

"Sakura, you have been asked to attend dinner in the dining hall tonight," Chiharu said hesitantly. "Please don't be angry."

She sighed. "No, I knew this day had to come at some point." She sneezed quickly. "Let me rest for a while, please?"

Chiharu nodded and left her alone in the room. Sakura debated sneaking out again, but she figured enough trouble had been caused already and she wasn't in the best condition to go cavorting about. Instead she slowly perused her closet of obnoxiously large dresses. They were mostly beautiful, but something about them said "I'm trying to make you love me for my stuff. Love, Syaoran." She'd rather wear her old dresses that you could actually move and breathe in. That was kind of necessary.

Sakura stopped when she came to the dress Cyou left. She smiled; he knew her far too well. And after not seeing him for how-many years, she was surprised how much she missed him. She supposed the thought of actually having a friend was too comforting, and she never wanted him gone again.

She closed the wardrobe quietly. Trudging back to her bed once again, she fell down and begged for sleep.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Okay, so sleep hated her and wasn't talking to her for a while. Sakura got up from the bed and stretched out. Her muscles ached. She had a headache. She was hungry and tired. Life wasn't going too well.

"Naoko," she called quietly. Her nurse quickly came from the other room.

"Sakura-san?"

"I want to go outside. Help me."

Naoko sighed and helped Sakura into a light dress, not wanting too much weight on her sick body(which shouldn't be walking around in the first place). Sakura climbed down to the gardens alone.

It was a cold-but-warm-too sort of day. The sun was bright and covered everything, but the air remained unaffected and stung her nose. To her, it was nothing out of the ordinary; only a few months ago she was working in this weather. She missed doing something with her life.

Sakura sat in a close-by garden, feeling drowsier than when she was inside. In fact, she felt a lot better. Not being in a stuffy room all day was much better than she'd thought.

She wanted her friend back.

It may have been her being sick or just overwhelming paranoia, or a combination of the two. Sakura began crying loudly, and she wasn't in the position to care who heard her. She wasn't seeing things clearly, and she needed to sleep. But she couldn't.

"Hello?" a voice called.

Sakura froze.

"Cyou?" she yelled, running from the garden to where the voice called. It had to be him.

"Sakura?"

Her heart began to pound. Where _was _he?

"Sakura, where are you?" A figure stepped from around the corner.

She looked at him.

She collapsed onto the ground and cried.

Syaoran ran to her side and sat beside her. "Sakura, are you okay?"

Sakura was _not_ okay. But for once, not knowing what possessed her, she fell in Syaoran's lap and let herself cry on him. She didn't care that she hated him, and he was the _entire_ reason that her only friend was gone. I mean, she needed her friend... but he would do for the meantime.

She felt him tense, then slowly relax. Sakura focused on him, not the nasty situation she put herself in. He pulled his fingers softly through her hair. She liked it.

"I want to-"

"Stop talking. Play with my hair."

"Okay," he mumbled. Syaoran did as commanded, probably happy that Sakura had stopped crying on him.

"Are you well?" Syaoran asked, sure to continue stroking her hair as he did so. "I mean, not like- are- do you still have a cold?"

She wanted to laugh. "No."

"...Good. I'm glad that you're feeling better." _I don't want to touch a sick person._

Sakura had expected the situation to get awkward at some point, but it didn't; in fact, she felt herself more relaxed than she had been when Cyou was with her. Which bothered her.

"Why did you take away my best friend?"

Syaoran froze. "What?"

Sakura got up from his lap and stared him in the eye. "Why did you take Cyou from me?"

He looked at her incredulously. "I didn't take him away on purpose. Why would you think something like that?"

"You tell me."

Syaoran stared at her for a moment. "I would just _not_ tell you... but you have a habit of yelling at me and running away when I do something wrong."

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows.

"Fine." He threw his arms up and stood up. "Walk with me."

"Fine." She refused his outstretched hand. "I will."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"If you're going to tell me, you better do it soon." Sakura kicked a pebble into the pond they passed, returning to the garden that she first (re)met Cyou in.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Do you want me to tell you or not?" he shouted.

"Sorry."

"This is difficult for me to say..." He paused, looking into the pond. "Cyou and I are lovers."

"What?" Sakura screamed. "No!"

He laughed. "I'm kidding. I was just jealous."

Sakura took a minute and sat down to get over the shock, and mental image, of his previous statement before she realized what he said. "You were jealous?"

He nodded. "I mean, he's infatuated with you, and you enjoy his company more than mine." He looked resentful. "It was capricious."

Sakura tried to hold back her laugh. "You got jealous of a guy, so you put him in the middle of a war?" She sighed. "That's a little overdramatic."

Syaoran looked at his feet and scowled. "I've done worse things, you know."

She almost asked him.

"Oh... yeah." She paused, then looked up at him with hatred. "And why would you do that, anyways?!"

He looked at her with a curious expression. "Since when was this 'point out all of Syaoran's problems' day?"

"Murdering innocent women isn't a _problem, _it's either a psychological problem or a fetish." Sakura stood up and glared at him. "Or maybe you're just unscrupulous."

Syaoran's temper flared. "Don't you _dare_ talk to me that way."

"Why? Because you were born into the right family? There are actual people that deserve your position because they work _hard_ and have _some _moral standards." She shook her head angrily and turned, starting to run.

"No, you're _not_ running away from me again!" he screamed, grabbing her arm. "I'm tired of you always running from me when we're in the middle of a conversation! You never even give me a chance to say anything. Do you enjoy living in a world of your own?" Syaoran tried to control his breathing. "You never listen to other people, just tell them your opinion and never wait for the response. Doesn't that bother you, at all? Never knowing the actual truth?"

She glared into his eyes, feeling the tears rise to her eyes. He saw them, without a doubt, and had no remorse judging by his expression.

"Fine," she whispered.

"Fine."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Are you still mad?" he asked. She gave no response.

"Oh come _on._ I mean, I told you the truth, what else am I supposed to do?" 

"Maybe you should try apologizing," she growled. "I want to go now."

"You're not allowed to." Syaoran kicked a pebble into the pond, probably just as bored as she was. But he was _not_ backing down. He was proving a point, and his manliness was on the line. There was no way he was giving up anytime soon.

"You're mean."

"You're rude."

"I don't like your hair."

"I don't like your attitude."

"You smile too much." 

"You yell too much."

"You never make any decisions."

"You make people's decisions for them."

"I like arguing with you."

"I- ugh. Stop talking to me."

"Stop keeping me hostage."

"Stop making an insult out of everything I say."

"No."

"You- just stop."

"Are you keeping me out here just to prove you can stick with your decisions? Because I think this is the first one. Oh, besides purposefully putting my friend's life in danger because you thought he was flirting with me."

"Okay, he definitely _was_. And that was mean."

"You're just reading too far into the situation."

"You're just annoying."

"Shut up."

"Don't talk to me like that."

"Don't talk."

"You make me want to kill myself!"

"You seem to have that effect on many women, don't you?"

"Don't bring that up."

"I hope you get sick."

"Don't _say _something like that."

"Oh, I just did."

"I realize that."

"Congratulations."

"I don't- okay, you need to stop talking or I swear I _will_ throw you into this pond."

"You can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because you can't catch me."

"Of course- NO!"

Sakura ran out of the garden as quickly as she could, figuring surprise would have to be her only strategy. He knew the gardens better than her, and he was probably faster(although if she didn't have a huge dress on, things would be different).

Sakura always hated chasing games. That feeling of being caught sent butterflies into her stomach, and adrenaline coursed through her veins. She wasn't having fun; this was war.

Syaoran, on the other hand, was having a considerably fantastic time hunting down Sakura like a wolf. He loved the feeling of chasing; and not just chasing anyone, but a beautiful girl running away from him. Normally it was the other way around(although not much running was involved). This whole process of waiting and pleasing a woman in order for her to be close to him was strange and foreign in his mind. But he thrived in challenges, and considered Sakura his most difficult.

Sakura now had to either hide or rip her clothes off in order to run faster. Choosing the first option, she turned left and ran into some bushes. Her heart was beating too fast; she tried to control her breath. The last thing she wanted was him finding her helplessly tangled in some bush.

He knew she was hiding somewhere. And he _had _to find her.

She probably ran farther from the castle, more secluded and with dense foliage. He wished the ground were softer so he could track her footprints.

Sakura peered over her bush; she saw him, rushing towards her unknowingly. She quietly backed out of her hideaway, hoping for better seclusion.

A large forest stretched out past the gardens. Sakura ran through it, hoping she wasn't going too far.

Syaoran found a trampled bush with a clear path to the forest made with still-soggy earth.

"No," he moaned. "No no no _no."_

"Oh no," she whispered, looking up into the sky. It was covered with orange and yellow leaves, leaving the ground below an ominous dark shade despite the time. Sakura looked around her, and slowly realized that she didn't know the way back to the castle. All that surrounded her was trees and muddy grass.

And the sound of men and horses.

"Syaoran?" she called. It had to be him.

Right?

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Syaoran slumped onto the floor, uninterrupted from his sleep.

"Li-sama?"

His eyes slowly opened. He groaned.

"Yes?"

"I was told to report that nothing has been found." A young soldier stood trembling in Syaoran's presence; curled up on the floor and sleep deprived. Oh-so-intimidating.

"Great. Thanks."

The soldier bowed and exited quickly. Syaoran forced himself up, resuming his work. Finally he gave up and tipped the desk over, sending his work flying across the room.

He took a deep breath and exited the room.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura tried to look intimidating.

"You're not fooling anyone, darling."

"Don't call me that," she growled.

The large man laughed. "You better watch your mouth."

Sakura was hoisted into the saddle of a horse in front of another soldier. "Hello gorgeous," he murmured. She would have done something about him, if it weren't for the whole "captive" thing.

"King Demoratus will be ecstatic when we come back," the large soldier remarked. "Syaoran will _have_ to fight back for his sweet mistress."

Sakura shook her head. "I'm not-"

"You don't have to deny it, sweetie," the soldier behind her assuaged. "We understand."

"I don't think you do," she replied sweetly.

"Mizu, stop provoking the girl."

"Why are all of you out here?" she asked. "I'm guessing you're enemies of the Li Kingdom."

"Excellent conjecture, your highness," the large one praised. "If you must know, we were scouting a way into the castle. But then you wandered along, and we'd rather negotiate than fight."

"Tell me about your kingdom."

"Why should I?" he spat.

"Because I'm being kidnapped. It's common courtesy to tell me where I'm going. And this is boring."

"You have a point." He sighed. "Well, we come from the kingdom Demoratia. It's about a day's ride from here. We hate the Li kingdom and its little brat of a prince, and can't wait to destroy it. That's about it, right?" He looked to Mizu and laughed. "We're a simple kingdom."

"Great," Sakura moaned.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I hope you're all happy.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sooo, I have no life and I'm writing this at 2 in the morning. Enjoy.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm bored."

"Maybe if you stopped talking you'd feel better."

"That was mean."

"We kidnapped you. I don't think being nice is at the top of our priority list."

Sakura sighed and leaned against Mizu. "How much longer?"

"Look, you can see the castle right over there. Now shut up, we don't want our people thinking we made friends with a _Li._"

"But you did." She paused. "I'm tired."

"You'll get plenty of time for rest once we get to the castle."

"Is your castle as big as mine?" 

"I don't know. Rooms aren't as nice."

"Why? Are you less fortunate than Li kingdom?"

Mizu scoffed. "Maybe because you're a prisoner, Sakura-chan."

"Fine, be like that," she mumbled.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Syaoran, don't destroy your workspace."

Syaoran took a deep breath and sat in a chair. "Sorry."

Yelan glided towards him, frowning. "Do you truly care for this girl?"

He buried his face in his hands. "I dunno," he muttered. "She feels different."

"Have you..." She paused. "I know that she's been here a while, and you have strong feelings for her. Have you-"

"Oh, mother, _no_. Just stop." Syaoran stood up and began pacing the study. "No. And I don't think of her as that. Well, I- this conversation ends now."

"Syaoran, I know you enjoy her company, but is she worth starting a war?"

He sighed. "Yes. I don't know."

Yelan nodded, smoothing her dress meticulously. "I will give you a week to decide. One day you will have to rule this kingdom, and if you want her by your side, you will have to fight for her."

"Mom... I don't know. Ugh. Can't you just rule the kingdom yourself?"

Yelan stood and bowed. "Whatever you decide, I will support you." She exited the study with grace, leaving Syaoran in a cloud of thoughts.

"I need her," he whispered.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura felt her pulse throb quickly. It didn't matter that she would be kept perfectly safe; this was the farthest she had ever been from her home, ever. Not knowing anything or anyone was a scary concept, and she was being held prisoner until Syaoran saved her.

If Syaoran saved her.

She was an idiot for running away from him in the first place. And she was an idiot for running into the forest. What she would give to go back to that moment... A lot of things.

"Sakura, don't say a word to me once we get in those gates, okay?" Mizu whispered as they waited for the drawbridge to lower. Sakura nodded and took a deep breath. Demoratia was much more... scary. Everything was guarded and menacing. It made her wonder what Li kingdom looked like to them. Probably a bunch of guys frolicking about all day.

...Which was actually pretty accurate.

All the streets were full of people; poor, starving people. Sakura felt guilt stab at her. Here she was, worried about not having a comfortable room, when these people were dying right in front of her.

When they recognized her as a Li, they screamed and began to throw things at her.

She felt a little less sorry for them.

Sakura was carried past the inconsiderate Demoratians and into the castle gates without question. The silence was more intimidating than the screaming. Mizu was somehow silently comforting her; it was nice to have at least one friend. Maybe it was just because she was pretty. At this point, she honestly didn't care.

At the entrance to the castle she was hoisted off the horse and led through the corridors with Mizu pushing her forward gently. His hand was prone to guiding her a little _too_ well. Very annoying.

At the Li castle, the halls were wide and open with high ceilings. Demoratian halls were square and gray. And very intimidating.

The walk to their king was a long one. After a while of maneuvering through their creepy halls, Sakura stood in front of two huge doors. Menacing doors.

"Enter."

Sakura tried to press against the hand on her back, but he pushed her forward without effort. The doors opened ominously and she almost screamed.

They walked into the throne room quickly(at least, too quickly for Sakura). She kept her eyes on the ground, looking at the intimidating tiles.

"Demoratus-sama, we found this woman on our scout of Li's castle." Mizu nudged her, and she looked up at the king.

He was... gorgeous. Maybe 35, at latest. Sakura tried to control herself as she bowed. His hair was a honey gold, eyes bright blue, and a body built like a warrior._ Captivity may not be so bad._

"What use is she to me?" he barked. His voice was like honey. Very angry honey.

"Sir, she is a mistress to the prince."

Sakura groaned.

"I see. What is your name?"

"Kinomoto Sakura, sir," she said confidently. He'd like that, right?

"Sakura. Well, put her in the dungeon. I'll write a letter, and I expect it in Li's hand by tomorrow. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Mizu replied, and escorted Sakura back the way they came from. Sakura sighed happily.

"Wait, dungeon?"

Mizu laughed and looked behind him to make sure no one heard. "Shut up, idiot."

Sakura was ready to punch someone in the face, if her hands weren't tied behind her back. Once they were alone, she exploded.

"Why am I being kept in a _dungeon_?! What did I ever do wrong?"

"You got with Li," Mizu replied, laughing. "I thought you'd figured that out already."

Sakura stiffened. "I am _not_ his mistress. We just... talk and... stuff."

Mizu sighed. "Sure you do."

Sakura dropped it. She wasn't getting anywhere.

"Why do they trust you to restrain me by yourself?" she asked quietly, trying to ignore the sudden darkness and wetness of the corridor they entered.

"Because you're a Li, and you're a woman. You're basically powerless."

She held her tongue. She had to pick her battles.

"I think there's a Li scout down here too. You may know him."

Sakura felt her heart skip a beat. "Can I see him?"

"Sure. But only because we're friends, right?" Mizu smirked, hands going places they shouldn't.

"Oh yeah," she forced out clenched teeth. "Best friends."

"Good." He picked up a torch from the wall and carried it through the nasty dungeon. Sakura cringed in disgust. It was gross.

Syaoran would die. She smiled thinking of his reaction.

"Hey, there he is. You, make room for friend." Mizu pulled out a big key and unlocked the huge door with a guy huddled in the corner sleeping. Sakura looked at the guy, then Mizu, then the guy again.

"Seriously? Just drop me off like I'm at daycare?" She backed out of the cell. "I want my own."

Mizu scoffed and pushed her back in the cell. "Sorry, but no. We have a lot of people down here, and you two will probably be the only ones not to kill each other. Literally."

"Thanks," she muttered. Mizu blew a kiss and was gone in an instant.

She felt alone.

"Please just be pretending to be asleep," she whispered. "I'm lonely."

The soldier turned his head toward her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm... from Li kingdom? I don't know. I got kidnapped, and now I'm here, and it's totally exciting." Sakura squinted into the darkness to make out his face. "Kinomoto Sakura."

He stared at her for a moment, then lunged at her and grabbed her arm. "What did you say?"

"K-Kinomoto Sakura? I got kidnapped? I don't know?" she shouted. "Please don't kill me. If you need anything or..." He backed her up against the wall, arms on either side. Was she in trouble? "I don't want to die in this filthy cell-"

"Forty-three days," he interrupted. "Forty-three days. I don't know the rest." His breathing was heavy. "It's been..."

She stopped breathing.

"Since I... saw." He sighed. "You."

Sakura pushed his completely disgusting hair out of his face and looked into his eyes. It was definitely him.

"Can I..." He laughed. "Never mind."

Sakura observed that he was very, very close. Too close for just a friendly congregation. His face was all red, at least whatever of it she could see. It was filthy.

But, it was Cyou. That was a pleasing thought.

He bit his lip softly. She looked at them, chapped and dirty. Yet somehow...

She found them stunningly attractive.

Sakura hadn't realized she was stroking his face until he leaned closer to her. She stopped.

"Sorry."

He laughed; it was low and... it made her heart leap just a little. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Sakura remembered the day he left. When she had made him a promise, she truly thought that he'd never come back. But a promise is a promise, and she may as well take advantage of his attractiveness while it lasted.

"Do you... want your kiss now or later?" she whispered.

Before she could take a breath he was pressed against her, like a huge weight crashing down. She felt him smile, finally claiming what should be his. What would have been his, if it weren't for Syaoran.

Probably not the best person to think about.

She rested contentedly as he slowly kissed her, countless desires rolled into one. He was nothing like Syaoran, thirsty and wild; he was patient, enjoying it while it lasted.

She never wanted to stop him.

He laughed. "I... ah." He hugged her tightly. "You're the best."

She smiled. He had never seemed so happy, especially considering the circumstances.

He pressed his forehead against hers. "Sakura. Sakura, Sakura." He paused. "I'm sorry."

Sakura grinned. "I forgive you."

"That won't... happen again," he said apologetically, helping her to the ground. "Sorry."

Sakura sighed. She didn't know if she was relieved or disappointed.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Sir?" a soldier said timidly. "A letter... from King Demoratus..." he held out the letter with shaking hands. Syaoran swiped it and dismissed the boy impatiently.

"She... oh... _no_," he moaned, slamming his head against the desk. "No. no. no. no. no. Uhhhh."

Yelan took the letter from her son's feeble grasp and read it quietly.

"Son, this is trouble." She paused. "Have you made your decision?"

"I need... her." He sat up and got out a new piece of paper, writing quickly. "I have to have her."

Yelan rolled her eyes. "Are you an idiot? Demoratians may be smaller in number, but their soldiers will destroy us. Do you want to kill all your soldiers for one girl?"

"...All but one."

Yelan took a breath. "Syaoran, don't act like this. Have you thought this out? Do you have a plan? I'll support you only if you actually have a chance of winning."

"I'll think of one," he mumbled.

Yelan shook her head and walked out of the room. "Men."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey!" Mizu shouted. "Sakura-chan! The king wants to see you!"

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, wincing from the huge lantern he carried. Cyou subconsciously wrapped an arm around her waist, undisturbed from sleep.

"Okay, you guys are really friendly. Seriously. Get up."

"Now?" she muttered. "I'm sleeping."

Mizu rolled his eyes and opened the door quickly. "Come _now_. I don't know how patient your brat is, but King Demoratus doesn't wait for anyone."

Sakura stretched and slowly rose from the hard concrete floor. "Why am I meeting your king?"

"I don't know. He just said he wanted to see you. Ugh, you look horrible. And you smell."

"Sorry, I'm kind of in a dungeon." Sakura looked down at her dress, which was of course ruined. She liked this dress.

Mizu covered his nose and led her up the stairs.

"Can I please at least change out of this dress?" Sakura pleaded. She didn't want to look like a creepy dungeon-lady.

"No. I mean, I'd be fine if you just took it off, but-"

"Never mind." She hugged it tightly to her body. "I'm okay."

The rest of the trip was silent. Sakura wondered what Cyou would do when she wasn't there. She wished he was beside her.

Soon enough they were in front of the huge doors again, this time wide open. Sakura walked in meekly.

"Kinomoto Sakura, sir," Mizu announced, then walked out. Sakura froze. She didn't want to be alone with him. 

Demoratus motioned for the guards to leave, and the huge gray doors closed ominously. Sakura held in a squeak.

"How long have you lived in Li's company?" he asked suddenly. Sakura paused.

"A few months. Sir." She curtsied quickly.

He nodded. "Li sent a letter to be delivered to you." He walked down the steps from his throne to her. His face towered over hers as he handed her a scroll.

Sakura nodded and fumbled to open it. Her hands shook; she hoped he didn't notice.

_Sakura,_

_This is why you should never run away from me. I'll be there soon._

_Syaoran_

Sakura sighed and rolled it back up. "Thank you-" She looked up and realized that the king was closer than she expected.

He clutched a lock of her hair and examined it. "You're filthy."

Sakura kept her eyes on her feet and stayed silent.

He smiled crookedly. "Mizu!"

Mizu appeared in the doorway. "Sir?"

"Make sure Sakura is cleaned and put in a nice room." He stroked her cheek gently. "I hope you can join me for dinner."

Sakura bowed and walked away from him, heart pounding. _Yum._

Mizu rolled his eyes and escorted her out of the room. "You could start the biggest war in history if you play your cards right."

She let it slide.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Syaoran ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know what to do."

Yelan sighed. "You'll leave tomorrow." She got up from her chair beside him. "Honestly, Syaoran. If you love her, you need to fight for her."

"I'm not..." He cupped his head in his hands. "I don't know."

Yelan left her son alone, hoping for once he would just _make a decision._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura felt her body shaking.

She was clean; that was nice. Her old dress was discarded with good reason, and she was now covered in dark violet.

"The king is ready for you," a guard announced, gesturing her into a private dining hall. She wasn't used to this; Syaoran and Yelan always ate with their court. Apparently not here.

She saw the king and tried to smile convincingly. To be honest, she wasn't sure what she felt. Sure, he was gorgeous, but he seemed... impersonal.

"Sakura, thank you for joining me. Sit," he said warmly, gesturing to the seat across from him. She sat down slowly.

"Thank you for having me, your highness." She adjusted her sleeve and looked at him.

He shrugged. "I'm not hungry. Please eat."

She nodded hesitantly and began eating quietly. She tried not to look at him; he was staring at her. She hated it when people watched her eat.

The food was amazing. Of course, she hadn't had a decent meal in days, so mostly anything would have been acceptable.

"Sakura," he muttered. She looked up quickly. "You deny that you are Syaoran's mistress?"

She nearly choked. "Yes. I definitely deny that."

"Have you ever been with him?" he asked seriously. Sakura's eyes widened.

"Oh _no._ Never. _No._" She laughed at the thought. Then cringed.

The king smiled. "I want... what Syaoran wants. I want to rob him of everything he has."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "You..."

He nodded. "I want you."

Her smile disappeared.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Syaoran glared at nothing in particular.

He was in a bad mood. Yelan ignored him and tried to continue her work in silence.

"Do you think I should?"

She set her pen down with less patience than normal. "Syaoran, I already told you that you're going. I don't care what you think, honestly."

"What is going through your _head_?" he yelled, finally losing his patience. Again. Yelan stood and walked toward him with malice.

"Because, _boy,_ I know much more than you most likely ever will. She has changed you more than anyone else ever has, including me." She took a deep breath. "Pack your things. You leave in the morning."

He watched her exit slowly and exhaled. She was very persuasive.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Blahh. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Are you scared? Well, you shouldn't be. Because it's almost Thanksgiving, and you get to read my fantastic story. Which will most likely end well. I mean, I could always just kill off everyone, but I don't know how well that would go over. Whatevs.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You- you want to-"

"I know you may have mixed feelings, but-"

"_Mixed?_" she spat. "Don't think I'm debating it."

Demoratus smirked.

"You may be..." she sighed. "..._very_... attractive..."

He left his seat and walked toward her.

_I forgot my point._

"Sakura, I can end this war with your little brat in a heartbeat. But I need some form of payment, don't I?"

"I don't think you do. The holidays are coming up, and you could just be in a giving spirit."

He let out a small laugh. "You aren't accustomed to politics."

"You're not accustomed to being nice. I think we both have something to learn here."

Demoratus leaned in closer to her, his breath tickling her lips. "I will learn nothing."

"Hell you will."

He raised his eyebrows. "I don't-"

Sakura chose that moment to punch him in the jaw, knocking him backwards into the heavily adorned wall.

"Element of surprise." She grinned.

Demoratus stayed silent for a moment, then slowly stood back up. "You have quite the nerve," he began, "to act this way to a king."

"I treat most royalty like this," she shrugged. "Syaoran thinks it's hot."

"Does he?" He loomed toward her. "We have little in common."

"Except that you both want me. And if you were to harm me in any way, he wouldn't hold back on you. Seriously. Don't be stupid."

He sighed. "Whatever. I'm tired. When's your kid coming to save you?"

She shrugged. "Probably by the end of the week. So, can I go now?"

"Sure. Good night," he added as an afterthought. She curtsied and scuttered out of the room.

_That was... weird._

Sakura realized after a few minutes that she was completely lost. After a huff of impatience, she sat down and rested her legs. This whole place was just confusing. She wished that she were home, with the huge sprawling gardens and-

It was then that Sakura realized that she had completely forgotten her old life.

Her home wasn't in a castle at all. It was in a tiny little cottage, with no complications, and no one was kidnapping her. Syaoran wasn't her home. He was a stranger, who she barely knew anything about.

Who kind of kidnapped her in the first place. She was just prone to being kidnapped.

_Oh well_. She was pretty much over it. She just wanted to be somewhere familiar.

_Syaoran's not really be rude,_ she thought. _He's been really nice, and I kind of took advantage of it. I mean, he's not that bad. Maybe I should be nicer to him._

"Syaoran," she whispered.

"Yeah?"

Sakura jumped up and screamed, looking around frantically. "I am not insane."

Then she saw him; he was peering out of a corridor sneakily. "I'm hiding," he whispered. He was grinning.

She was torn between laughing and beating him into the ground.

"I'm breaking you out. Come _on,_" he urged. She stared at him blankly.

"So, instead of talking this out like an adult, you're going to sneak me out and avoid any conflict." She laughed. "I understand why he thinks you're immature."

"Who?" he demanded. "Demoratus? He's an idiot. I can't believe you talked to him." He paused. "Let's go."

She ran a hand through her hair. "Uh. Well, good news and bad news."

"Shoot."

"Cyou's here."

He winced. "That is bad news."

She pushed him into the wall. He grinned maniacally.

Sakura stared at him. "You're drunk."

He laughed.

She groaned.

"Come on, we're going to get Cyou." Sakura grabbed his wrist and dragged him in a random direction, hoping it was the right one. After a while of meandering, they finally found the dungeon. There was no torch on the wall; Sakura sighed and began the dark descent with no help except Syaoran, who wasn't any help at all.

After an average hostage-escape scenario, Sakura and her crew began the tedious task of finding a way out. It was one thing to find her way out alone, but with a drunk Syaoran that kept _grabbing her_ and Cyou still half asleep, she felt like the mother of two very high-maintenance children. Well, maybe just one child, because the other would just be creepy.

Sakura had no idea what time it was; there were no windows in the stupid castle. She swatted Syaoran's hand away from her impatiently and looked around the hall. "We're lost."

"I thought we were just walking in circles for fun," Syaoran drawled. She was glad that even in his complete drunken state, he still kept his love of sarcasm.

"Okay. I give up. Let's go to bed." Sakura dragged her extra baggage into an empty room and sighed. "We'll figure it out later."

Syaoran struggled to keep his eyes open. "I know how to get out. You should have just asked me."

"Seriously? You couldn't have told me this earlier?" Sakura fought the urge to kick him as he yawned, curled up against the wall comfortably.

"I forgot," he muttered. She groaned as he slumped over, clearly done talking.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Sakura slapped him numerous times trying to wake him up; though she'd never admit it, she enjoyed it more than she should have. It wasn't necessary at all, she just relished the fact that he wouldn't remember.

He wouldn't remember anything she did to him.

He couldn't hold it against him.

Sakura groaned once again. It wasn't the fact that she _wanted_ to kiss him. Absolutely not. But maybe it'd wake him up. Yes. That was the only reason, she thought as she leaned in toward him.

She was shaking as she pressed her lips against his. _Wake up_, she thought. Her hands lay awkwardly on his shoulders. _This was a dumb idea._

Suddenly his head tilted forward and his arms wrapped around her waist tightly. She smiled.

"Good, you're up. So-"

He pushed her onto the floor and hovered over her lazily, muttering something under his breath. She took a shallow breath before he kissed her again, slowly. Sakura wanted to roll her eyes and push him off. She wanted to tell him he was stupid and to show her the way out already. But she couldn't; first, because he weighed a _lot,_ and there was no way she could push him off her.

And she was enjoying it way more than she should.

_This was a dumb idea_, she resented as he caged her against the floor and his lips trailed her jaw tenderly. She finally made out what he was muttering as his breath lingered on her ear.

"_Mine._"

There was something endearing about him; he would never kiss her like this if he were sober. He would have attacked her, show her he's in charge. Because he had a huge ego.

But now that he was past the pride issue, she finally realized that he had a completely different side: romantic.

_Syaoran _and _romantic_ were two words that she was sure would never be used in the same sentence. He was sexy, aggressive, powerful. Not tender, loving, or _romantic_. And she wanted to kill herself for saying it, but it was the most attractive thing he had ever done to her.

She felt his lips curve into a smile against hers. "Mine," he whispered. "Mine."

She sighed. "You're awake."

He ignored her.

"If you get us out of here I promise to pick up where we left off," she coaxed, tugging gently on his hair. He laughed; his voice was low and... really hot.

But hey, someone here had to have self-control. And judging by his behavior so far, Syaoran wasn't the best example. She rolled him off slowly and couldn't help but giggle. She was really happy.

"Come on," he muttered, kicking Cyou awake. "Don't even _try_ waking him up," he warned, glaring at Sakura. "Unless you just give me special treatment." His glare turned into a maniacal grin.

She rolled her eyes and shook Cyou slowly. "Wake up. Let's go home."

He opened his eyes slowly. "What's going on?"

"We're going home," she said impatiently. It took self-restraint to keep from yelling at him and kicking, much like Syaoran's strategy.

"K." He rose quickly for someone practically in a coma. They followed Syaoran quickly through the dark halls, pausing to watch a guard pass every now and then. Sakura almost cried when she saw the front gates, and the beautiful sunrise outside.

"Do we have a plan?" she asked Syaoran quietly, eyeing the two guards outside. He laughed.

"Run."

"Syaoran, I swear, you're an idiot."

He smiled. "Okay. Let me tie your wrists behind your back."

"Okay, I'll run. Sorry for calling-"

"No, no. We're going to take you out like a hostage. See," he gestured to his clothes, "I'm already in their uniform, and that idiot is so dirty you can't even tell what he's wearing. Now let me tie you up." He laughed darkly as she surrendered her arms and he tied them up slowly. "Do you enjoy this as much as I do?"

"I'm sure if I were as twisted as you I would." 

"Could you guys tone it down?" Cyou pleaded. "I'm still here."

Sakura glared; Syaoran smirked. With a final tug he finished tying her, and they began to escort her quickly. Sakura noted with resentment Syaoran's hand was nowhere near her arms.

Sakura was surprised at how easy it was to break out of Demoratia. No one gave them a second glance as they walked out of the city and into the forest toward home.

"Are we going to walk the whole way?" Cyou asked quietly. "It's going to take forever."

Syaoran scoffed. "Take it easy. There's two horses waiting a little farther out. I was _planning_ on two people being here... but honestly, it's not a big deal if you ride with me. I mean, I know you find me irresistible," he whispered to Sakura. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Apparently he was done with the whole romantic thing.

"Hey, third wheel," he called. Cyou glared at him. "Ride ahead and tell everyone we're okay. Sakura has a weak stomach, and therefore will be riding slowly."

"I _know_," he muttered, jumping on the horse. "See you later, Sakura," he said darkly before riding away.

"I don't have a weak stomach," she protested as he tried to help her onto the horse. She managed to get up by herself, ignoring his invasive hands. He laughed and gracefully swung on behind her.

"It's not ladylike to straddle a horse. Although, you're not exactly the embodiment of ladylike behavior." Sakura glared. "Oh well. You're about to prove that you don't have a weak stomach."

She turned quickly. "What-"

He took off immediately, sending Sakura into a panic as she tried to find something to hold on to. She felt his chest vibrate as he laughed. She glared at nothing in particular and held on tightly to the edge of the saddle.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura didn't realize she was crying until they stopped riding. She looked up at the castle through blurry eyes and smiled. She never thought that this horrible place would ever be considered her home until Syaoran came along.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow as he lifted his arm to help her down. "Are you crying?"

She jumped off the horse without the help of his hand. "No." She quickly wiped the tears away.

He laughed. "I thought I was the one who wasn't supposed to show emotion. Besides, it's always a good feeling to be home." He paused. "Do you feel at home here?" 

She nodded. "I want to go to bed."

He swept her into his arms silently and carried her into the castle. She would have protested, but she was tired, and he was so _warm_. She felt her eyes close involuntarily.

They were greeted first by Yelan, who looked furious. "Syaoran, what were you thinking? You could have gotten- Oh. Okay." She looked down at Sakura and smiled. Then she glared up at Syaoran. "Put her up and we'll have a talk." Yelan glided away, half furious, half grandmother-ly. He carried her up to her room silently, a grin tugging at his lips.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura rolled over in her bed tiredly. Her eyes opened slowly to the sight of Chiharu and a few other servants watching her sleep.

"Look, she's awake!" Chiharu grinned. "Welcome back, lady Sakura!"

Sakura laughed and sat up. "Oh, it's so nice to be home."

Suddenly Chiharu's face fell. "You have to get ready for dinner!" she shouted, running to the dresser and opening it hastily. "We don't have much time!"

Sakura couldn't stop smiling as she watched the maids run frantically across the room. "This really is home, isn't it?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She wore Cyou's dress: even though it had bitter memories, it was her favorite. Chiharu spent more time than usual on her that night. Sakura assumed it was because she had been kidnapped, or it was just her way of welcoming Sakura back.

She walked through the doors quietly to find the entire dining hall in a white fantasy. Her smile widened as she greeted the court; her family. She took her place next to Syaoran gratefully, no resentment as he looked at her and smiled.

"Hold on," he whispered and ran to the front of the room, where the king and queen would normally sit. Sakura was reminded of how personal the Li kingdom truly was, never separating themselves from their people.

"Everyone, excuse me," Syaoran yelled, sending the hall into whispers, then silence. "I have something that I would like to say."

Sakura looked up at him pleasantly. At times like this, she only hated him a little bit.

"Uh... yeah." He ran a hand through his hair nervously. "So, I know I've never really been the nicest person to be around. I'm conceited, and arrogant, and it's never mattered before." He sighed. "Until I met Sakura."

Her jaw dropped.

"Sakura, you bring out the best... and worst in me, but mostly the best. Around you I feel happy, and I don't want to... I feel like my life has a purpose."

She looked back at Yelan to see her holding back tears. She cleared her throat and looked back at Syaoran.

"I know my intentions when I brought you here were twisted, and I never want to keep you here if you don't want to be here." He coughed. "So, uh... If you want to leave, please do. I want you to make your own decisions."

Her heartbeat drummed in her ears.

"But, if you want... I, uh..." He laughed. "This is weird." He looked at her longingly. "Damn it."

She felt her legs moving, walking toward him slowly.

"I want- no..." He ran a hand through his hair.

She stood in front of him, eyes dancing.

He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. "Will you marry me?" He opened his hand to reveal a beautiful ring.

She bit her lip to keep from laughing. His face fell.

"Just say no if-"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him before he could finish. She heard their audience do something, whether it be disapproving or whatever. She seriously could care less.

"Is that a yes?" he asked quietly, face red. "I swear, if it's a no-"

"Yes." She pulled away to look at his eyes. "Yes."

He laughed; not sarcastic or rude, for once. She never wanted him to stop laughing. "Give me my ring."

Syaoran slid it onto her finger slowly and grinned. Then he turned to the court and laughed. "Yes!"

Sakura felt her face blush as they stood and clapped, cheering for _her._ That was going to take some getting used to. Syaoran grabbed her hand and kissed it. "You're my princess."

She winced. "That sounds weird."

"Then I'll never call you that again. Unless I'm really mad at you."

"Fair enough." She glanced over the crowd again. "Okay, can we go now?"

He laughed and led her down the steps and through the room. She smiled as he walked her to his room, where she had only been once. Awkward memories were repressed as he led her to the bed slowly.

"Now," he whispered, hovering on top of her, "let's finish where we left off."

Sakura's mouth flew open. "You were-"

"You _assumed_, Sakura-chan. Bad things happen when you assume." He lay his face on her chest. "I really did enjoy that."

She wanted to crush his skull in, but she refrained. "A promise is a promise."

He let out a low grunt of agreement before kissing her gently. She smiled.

"Can Cyou stay here?" she whispered. "That's the only thing I'm asking."

He shrugged. "Sure. I'll make him captain of something. Now stop _interrupting me._"

She stopped interrupting him.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well, there you have it. I really hope it wasn't anticlimactic. I hate conflict.**

**So, this took like, over 2 years? Is that right? Wow. Sorry about that. Uh, I'm just happy I figured out an ending at all. Sigh. Now I can start updating other stories. Kidding. **

**And just to let you know, they lived happily ever after. The End!!!! Finally.**


End file.
